


The bigger picture

by katiebuttercup



Category: Night World - L. J. Smith
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash promised Mary Lynette a year and he meant to keep that promise...but the war that is brewing won't wait for them</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bigger picture

Disclaimers: All characters belong to LJSmith, this is just a fanfic

 

Ash wonderes the lonely, dark hallways of Theirry's mansion until he hears a soft voice call to him. Senses alert he spins, only to see Theirry standing in the doorway. Ash slowly let his guard down-and his disopointment. He was used to speaking with Hannah. 

Hannah had become his confidant, always believing in him-and assuring him that Mary-Lynette was doing the same. He held on-desperatly sometimes, to the idea that Hannah and Theirry had waited hundreds of years to be together, all he had to do was wait a year. 

But Hannah was an old soul; Mary-Lynette wasn't.

He only had the one chance to make it right. 

One year to make a difference.

A year that was coming to a close surprisingly fast, and he still had no more of an idea of how to redeem himself now then he had almost a year ago when he had stood in Mary-Lynette's yard and waved goodbye. 

"Ash, we need to speak about Mary-Lynette" Theirry says, carefully, knowing that Mary Lynette is a button better off not pressed around Ash.

"I told you everything..."

"About your promise, yes I know. But Ash, you have to know everythings changed. The promise you made to Mary-Lynette means little in the face of the coming darkness"

Ash feels his insides knot. If anyone knows how important promises were, he did. Theirry caught Ash's thought and held his hands up in a placating gesture.

"All I'm saying is, you made a promise a year ago, when the world was a different place, when we weren't facing war. I know you promised Mary-Lynette a year to decide but she may not be safe so far away from you. " 

"My sisters can protect her"

"Not from what's coming Ash. You know that. Look. I can have Mary-Lynette brought here, and your sisters, they'd be safe here, and you could protect her properly"

Ash's mind glimpses Mary-Lynette's face; how she would look at him if she found out she had been forced to come here against her will. She would hate him. But if anything happened to her while he was here...it was a torturous cycle and he could see no resolution. 

"No" he swollwed deeply, the image of Mary-Lynette's face still in front of him. "She'd hate me..." 

"Ash there is another way. I can have people in Briar Creek the day after tomorrow, friday at the latest, a fully functunal team to take care of Mary-Lynette and her family and your sisters."

"Why now?" Ash demanded. "Why me?"

"Ash you have the most dangerous tasks of all our circle daybreakers. You are at the front line of those we are fighting. If they found out about you-that you defected. They'd track you down, to your sisters. To Mary-Lynette"

"I'm careful. I'd never let that happen." 

"I know, but we should have protection in place. Your ruse can't last forever, you know that. You will get found out and if we have measures in place to protect the people you love then the quicker the better."

Ash finds his mind spinning, hurling around, not only his fears about the reception he would get from Mary-Lynette but how to protect her...the war. 

Funny how he had never put the peices together. He knew the Milennium was coming but he hadn't connected it to Mary-Lynette. 

There was more going on in the world then them. 

He had to remember that. 

Finally he lifted his eyes to Theirry's and he could see the anguish reflected there. 

"I'll think about it" Ash said quietly. And walked away. 

End?


End file.
